


Sam Needs a Break

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides Sam needs a break from work, and he needs some attention. There is an easy way to kill two birds with one stone, here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Needs a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Here's another old fic I'm moving.  
> Warnings include: explicit wincest, post season eight sometime (anytime, really, they're living in the Bunker), masturbation, grinding.
> 
> I wrote this based off a drabble of mine, and the drabble was: Dean may be a bit of an attention whore, and by a bit I mean he’ll sit in the chair across the library and jerk himself off loudly if he deems Sam has been ignoring him for research for too long.
> 
> Enjoy.

        “Sammy…” Dean sing-songs as he walks into the library

            “Busy,” Sam grunts, taking careful notes on a yellow legal pad.

            “You’ve been working for hours,” Dean complains, directing himself to the chair at the other end of the table.

            “Be done soon,” Sam says absently, already flipping through the book once more. “Then we can order a pizza or something, mkay?”

            “Sure, Sammy,” Den says as he sits down. He’s quiet for a few minutes, letting Sam continue working, but he loses patience with waiting for Sam pretty quickly.

            Sam’s eyes flicker up briefly as he hears the low _snick_  of Dean’s zipper coming down, but he pretty determinedly looks back at his notes, ignoring Dean as Dean pulls his cock out and moans loudly as he wraps his hand around himself.

            “Mmm, Sammy,” Dean groans, and he knows he’s being louder than necessary—Dean grew up living in a tiny motel room with two other people, he knows how to get himself off quietly—but the little twitch Sam makes is absolutely worth it.

            Dean keeps his pace slow, his strokes long and teasing, his moans growing louder and louder. He pushes his chair back a foot or two at one point, just to make sure Sam can get a  _really_  good view if he wants it. He pushes his jeans down around his thighs and cups his balls, rolling them in his palm, just after he sees Sam tensing up, the furrows on his forehead a clear indication that he’s trying to ignore Dean and failing. “Fuck, Sammy,” Dean rasps. “God, want you, baby.”

            Sam stands up then, and Dean thinks maybe he read things wrong, maybe he actually pissed Sam off and Sam is going to leave the room, but instead Sam reaches for his belt, opens it with fumbling fingers, pulls his pants down and lets them drop, revealing his clearly hard and leaking cock.

            “Fuck, baby, that for me?” Dean asks, eyes latched on Sam, half-naked and still standing there. “Got you all hard for me, huh? You like the show?”

            Sam sits back down and spreads his legs, patting his lap once. “You want something?” he asks. “Come here.”

            Dean is up like lightning, kicking his own pants off completely and striding across the room, straddling Sam’s lap.

            Sam wraps one hand around both their cocks, the friction of the motion making Dean moan. Sam uses his free hand to cup Dean’s face and bring him down into a rough, biting kiss as he begins to jerk them off.

            Dean keeps his hands on Sam’s shoulders for balance, fingers tightening as Sam brings him closer and closer to the edge. He against Sam’s mouth and nips at Sam’s lower lip, drawing a moan from him in turn.

            Dean comes first, breaking the kiss as his mouth falls open into short, desperate pants. Sam doesn’t stop or even slow down, uses Dean’s come as lube and keeps stroking them until Dean is mewling from oversensitivity, barely able to hold himself up.

            Sam groans loudly and comes, his whole body tensing and releasing as he groans out Dean’s name.

            Sam lets their spent cocks go and moves his clean hand from Dean’s face to his back, pulling him so he’s relaxed completely, putting all his weight on Sam. They stay there for a few minutes, trying to get their breath back.

            “Shower?” Dean eventually suggests. “Then pizza?”

            Sam groans and stirs. “I have to finish this,” he protests half-heartedly.

            Dean leans up and nips admonishingly at Sam’s earlobe.  “You have to come take a shower with me,” he corrects. “And then eat. And then I need to see if I can get you hard again, ‘cause I want you inside me tonight.”

            Sam groans and smiles a bit. “You make a very convincing argument,” he says.


End file.
